


Three is a crowd

by will_p



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Worth being Worth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “E scansati, cazzo.”
Relationships: Conrad Achenleck/Lamont Toucey/Doc Worth
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Three is a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt _Conrad/Lamont/Worth, "SHOVE OVER!"_ di [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese) <3 ([Notte Bianca #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/12108.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/))

“E scansati, cazzo.”

Una spintarella. “Worth, forse non te ne sei accorto, ma-” Un’altra spinta, un po’ più convinta. “-il letto è finito.”

“Quanto spazio stai cercando di prendere, uh? Pesi venti chili bagnato, _come_ riesci ad occupare tutto questo spazio?!”

“È colpa del tuo culone da checcha,” dice Worth, pizzicando la parte anatomica in questione da sotto il lenzuolo. Ridacchia rauco e deliziato quando Conrad sussulta e per poco non fa cadere Lamont dal materasso con una ginocchiata mal piazzata.

“Come- cosa-” il vampiro si raddrizza gli occhiali, furioso, trovando persino il coraggio di dargli una gomitata. “Cos’hai da lamentarti, _adesso_?”

“Mi serve spazio,” Worth ricambia la gomitata e ow, dannazione, doveva saperlo che era una sfida persa in partenza con quella specie di stecchino umano.

“Signori, volete chiudere quelle cazzo di bocche?” brontola Lamont, con il viso affondato nell’unico cuscino superstite. “Uh, per favore.”

Worth grugnisce. “Ma che brava signorina, sempre educata,” dice, continuando a punzecchiare Conrad con un gomito assurdamente affilato nel tentativo di farlo scorrere più in là o semplicemente di farlo infuriare fino a farlo scoppiare (e non è nella prima che sta riuscendo meglio). “Perché non ti levi dai coglioni? Stai occupando tutto il mio letto.”

“Il tuo _cosa_?!”

“No, sai, hai ragione,” esclama Lamont, tirandosi a sedere per ripescare i vestiti da dove giacciono abbandonati sul pavimento. “Invece di stare qui a sentire la tua voce posso andare a fare cose utili come guadagnare dei soldi.”

“Ecco, sì, bravo,” aspetta che l’altro si alzi per infilarsi i pantaloni e si appiccica a Conrad, salendogli addosso come un koala. “Lasciaci un po’ di spazio.”

“No- cosa- Monty! Monty, non osare uscire da questa fottutissima casa e lasciarmi qui con lui!”

Lamont si infila la giacca e si volta verso il letto, sorridendo. “Scusa piccolo, ma il sole è alto.” Gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e se ne va, canticchiando, accompagnato dalle urla di Conrad e dalla risata gracchiante di Worth.


End file.
